Hidden Talent Hidden Love
by Darrinx
Summary: Ron uses Middleton Highs annual Talent Show as a way to tell the woman he loves of the feelings he's hiddden. Songfic adapted from the Episode Hidden Talent Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: Hidden Talent Hidden Love  
By DarrinX 

-Ok firstly I'd like to say that I'm well aware that the girl Zita Flores dose not appear in the episode Hidden Talent as she just up and disappeared after Vir-Tu-Ron but just for the sake of this Songfic she's made a smallcomeback. Please read on and please Enjoy-

Ron Stoppable looked out upon the stage of Middleton Highs annual talent show from his position near the curtains and gazed upon his best friend Kim Possible singing her absolute heart out onstage singing a wonderful song all about herself. Say The Word to him summed up everything about Kim just perfectly. If anyone ever needed her help she was always there for them ready to help anytime anyplace all you had to do is Say The Word.

Her voice was like a symphony to his ears as he watched her sing and dance upon the stage how could she had ever been nervous she was just so perfect. The way her long red hair swung as she moved her head the way her beautifully sculptured body seemed to dance with the very wind itself so freely with such grace such freedom such...

Ron quickly shook his head this was not the time to be feeling these feelings towards Kim. Ron had been feeling feelings much stronger then what Kim knew for quite sometime now and he wanted so much to tell her how deeply he cared for her but he'd always stopped not wanting to ruin the friendship they had even at the cost of his own heart.

Ron then took a casual glance out into the crowd and saw Zita Flores sitting among the crowd happily swaying her head to the music and laughed to himself. He was a fool to think he could keep the feelings he felt for Kim buried in the arms of another girl. Zita was cool and everything but he never felt the fire he got from Kim when he held her in his arms. Zita was only a rouse to try and fool everyone fool himself about the feelings he now found the courage to name… Love it was love he felt deep inside he was deeply in love with Kim.

"O man Rufus what am I gonna do Kim's gonna be coming off stage in a few minutes and I don't know what to do… what you think I should do buddy." Ron looked down at he's Naked Mole Rat that inhabited his pocket

"I don know" Hummed his pet as he ducked back inside his pocket and started to devoured the cheesy chips he kept in his pocket.

"O your right buddy I might as well just go out there and blurt it out. RON STOPPABLE IS IN LOVE WITH KIM POSSIBLE what you think"

Rufus just turned his head to the side and continued eating when Ron noticed Kim take a bow to a ecstatic audience as Ron pulled in one last deep breath.

"Ok here it goes." Ron then stepped on the stage as his name was called. Ron walked up to the microphone and took it in he's hands just as Zita waved at him. Ron nodded towards her as he began to scan the crowd looking for just one face.

And then he saw her she was sat in the crowd next to her parents Mr and Mrs Possible as she gave him a smile and a friendly thumbs up.

Ron gulped hard and almost felt like running off of the stage no longer wanting to go through with this what if Kim didn't understand what if she-

"(Cough) (Cough) Stoppable your on" spoke a voice behind him as he turned to see Mr Barkin signalling him to come on. His right ok time to take the plunge.

"ladies and gentleman (cough) sorry. Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to sing you all a special song that comes from deep within my heart, A song that will tell more about the feelings I feel deep inside then any words alone could and I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special girl in the audience."

Ron then saw Zita blush in her chair as he raised his hand and point it towards the audience.

"Kim Possible I dedicate this song to you " Kim looked back at Ron confused as she heard her name being called as Ron continued to point at her as Zita looked back at her also in shock.

Ron then held his eyes shut as he felt the words start rush to him. He had this all planed out inside but now he just went with what he's heart was saying as he pulled his hand into a fist before he began to sing.

Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

Ron felt his tears run from his eyes as for the first time he was speaking his true feelings towards the woman who had held his heart for so long. He began to walk to the very edge of the stage to see Kim clearer and show her the tears he cried as he reached out to her.

There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

Ron then began to walk from the stage almost in slow motion as he walked towards Kim and saw the look of shock and confusion in her eyes. This hurt Ron as he turned away from her and as he walked back to the stage Ron continued to sing.

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life I knew  
I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

Ron then finished he's song as he placed the microphone back onto the stand and rested he head against it as he wondered what he had done he had ruined there friendship. Ron lifted he's tear filled eyes from the microphone and looked towards Kim and saw her just sitting there not even an emotion on her face just still shocked at the words Ron had spoken to her.

Ron could look at her no more and just as the gym erupted with applause Ron ran from the stage ashamed at what he had done and what he had done to he's best friend.

Kim looked at him confused as he ran from the stage she could see the tears in he's eyes and she quickly jumped from her seat in the crowd and quickly gave chase. She saw Ron push through the back door of the stage and she quickly fallowed after him.

She found him by he's locker he's head buried in he's arm as he banged he's fist against he's locker in rage. She could hear him sobbing as she approached him from behind and gently put her arm upon he's shoulder.

Ron gently turned he's head to look into the eyes of he's best friend the woman he loved as she gently smiled at him and he slowly turned to face her he's eyes now red with he's tears.

"I had no idea you felt that way about me Ron" spoke Kim in a soft caring voice as she gently ran her thumb along he's tears to dry them as he clutched her hand with he's.

"I do Kim I've loved you for so long it hurts"

Kim gently took Ron into her arms as she smiled at him. Ron lowered he's head into her shoulder as she held him tight as he spoke to her.

"Do you love me too?" Ron's voice sounded so laboured as he asked her that question as she gently raised he's head up to look into her eyes. Ron saw tears in them as she gently smiled at him.

"yes Ron I do love you" Kim then took away the space between them as she gently pulled Ron towards her into a soft but love filled kiss as she wrapped her arms around him never wanting to let him go. Ron then wrapped he's arms around her as he kissed her back filled with all the love he'd held inside for so long as they finally let there love free from the confines of there hearts.

Then as there kiss finished with there eyes still filled with tears Ron took Kim by the hand and they walked out of there school together and out under the blanket of stars above they hugged once more as there love was now set free to fly.

-Well what did you think. I originally planed to have Kim shoot Ron down and leave him crying on her shoulder but call me a softy if you will I just couldn't do it. The song Ron sings is called I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden and is another of my personal favourites. Please let me knew what you think of this story and thanks for reading-


	2. Don't Come Back

Kim Possible: Don't Come Back  
By DarrinX 

-Ok firstly I didn't acutely plan to write a second chapter to Hidden Talent Hidden Love it was suppose to be just a one shot, But kpandron sent me a review saying that they felt sorry for Zita and after rereading what I did to her I feel sorry for her too so I wrote this just to ease my guilty conscience. I've also changed some of the lyrics to the song featured here. Please read on and Please enjoy-

Zita Flores sat by her desk in Middleton high school as she patently waited for first period to start. She sat with her head in her hand and a down frown on her face she really didn't feel like being here at school not since that day at the Talent show.

Zita looked across the class towards the Red head and Blond that sat by each others sides and shook her head at them. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had been making such a fuss about there new found relationship ever since Ron had confessed his love for her in front of the whole school.

Zita had to admit it was a beautiful moment. Ron had sung that song I Knew I Loved You with such passion in his voice. He'd risked utter humiliation and the thought of rejection in front of all Middleton High just to let Kim hear how much he loved her.

Zita had to admire that kind of courage but what had hurt was that Ron was already dating "her" when he had said that. Ron had been a really great boyfriend in the time they had spent together. He had made her laugh when she felt down. He'd even risked his life to rescue her and there friends from Everlot after that jerk Malcolm had trapped them in cyber reality Ron really was a cool guy.

But she'd known Ron cared about Kim more then he ever showed. It was just too obvious even she now wondered how she'd missed it. Ron went everywhere with Kim all he ever talked about when she was away was Kim this Kim that. He fallowed her all around the world on life threatening missions and risked his life almost 24/7 just to be by her side he really cared her.

Ever since Ron had won the talent show both in love and talent he and Kim had been so togetherish. Always holding hand in public or kissing by the lockers and now cuddling in front of whole class. They made no attempted to hide the fact that they were together and really Zita wished them luck.

Ron was seen at Middleton High as a loser a social outcast although Zita herself had always looked past that at the friendly fun loving man behind the rep. But Kim was different she was a cheerleader a trend setter for most of the girls here at Middleton High.

Even though they were best friend which was somewhat acceptable to the food chain here, dating was almost against the law how would Kim feel about Ron when her reputation starts to lower just because of her boyfriend.

Zita smiled at that thought seeing Kim and Ron argue with each other when Ron wanted to come with her someplace but Kim wouldn't allow it because of what people would think. The disappointment on Ron's face would be really great to see after being rejected by the woman he loved just because he wasn't socially acceptable.

What about Junior Prom that was a BIG deal here and Zita had already found out from Bonnie Rockwaller that who you went with made a statement about your social status Kim would never go to the Prom with someone as low on the food chain as Ron.

Even though Zita was trying to make herself feel better with thoughts of Kim and Ron falling out it really didn't happen instead she felt bad. She should be happy for Ron he was happy… for now and all she knew was that when he fell she wouldn't be there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. Zita sat back in her chair and smiled towards Ron and Kim.

"You had a good thing here Stoppable and I hope you realise that after little Ms perfect lets you lose" thought Zita as she smiled to herself. She didn't care if Ron had dumped her she was over it but lets see if Ron could hold on to his little crock of gold.

Zita placed her hands behind her head as she leaned back in her chair and looked at Ron and smiled.

"He'll be sorry" she thought to herself. Then just like Ron had done just last week she began to sing the feelings she felt In HER heart. But this time she sung them to herself in a quite whisper.

Used to think that life was sweet.  
Used to think we were so complete.  
Ican't believe you'd throw it away.

Used to feel we had it made.  
Used to feel we could sail away.  
Can you imagine how I feel today.

Well it seems a long time ago you were the lonely one.  
Now it comes to letting go, you are the only one.  
Do you know what you've done.

It's so funny how we don't talk anymore.  
It's so funny why we don't talk anymore.

But I ain't losing sleep and I ain't counting sheep.  
It's so funny how we don't talk anymore.

Since Ron had dumped her he had offered no kind of reason why he hadn't even tried to talk to her probably to embarrassed to explain but it didn't matter now. Zita then saw there teacher Ms Jenkins walk in ready to start there first lesson as she rested her set back to the floor the lesson began.

Personal history had dragged on but she battled through it as finally her ears were filled with the sweet sound of the class bell. Zita got up from her chair and smiled PE was next so she didn't have to look at Kim and Ron acting all loved up anymore.

She stood up from her desk and placed her books into her bag before walking past some of the students towards the class rooms exit. As she walked towards the door she took one last look back at Ron as he looked up to catch her glance.

Zita flashed him a happy smile which Ron tried to return before leaving personal history. She walked down the corridor fighting with students running to there next lesson or past a few of the football players bulling a small geek when she heard her name being called behind her.

She turned around and to her surprise saw Ron running through the crowd of kids after her calling her name. He stopped just in front of her his breathing a little shallow from fighting through the crowd as she just looked at him standing straight and tall.

"Zita look I'm sorry for what happened between us but I just wanted to know if we're cool you know because I really like you as a friend and-" Zita could take no more of this he was a little to late to be apologising so she pushed her finger to his lips. Ron instantly stopped talking as he looked at Zita as she smiled before shaking her head at him as she looked at him as she started to answer him.

Well it really doesn't matter to me.  
I guess you're leaving was meant to be.  
It's down to you now you wanna be free.

Zita shrugged her shoulders as she wiped her finger clear from his lips and started to turn her back on him and started walking away. Ron thought that was his answer as he watched her walk away when Zita swung around and pointed a stern finger towards him with a look in her eyes almost like Shego's as she snarled at him.

Well I hope you know which way to go you're on your own again.  
Don't come crying to me when you're the lonely one.  
Remember what you've done.

Ron could hear in her voice that she was hurt but she was trying to shield it from everybody. She had wiped her hands of him completely both as a friend and maybe something else and was now walking completely out of his life.

Ron watched as Zita walked away and felt bad for hurting her as he held his head low. But one head was held high as she walked down the corridors smiling at anyone she saw.

Zita Flores held her head up proud Ron had made a big mistake in wasting what they had for a dream. In the end she knew she would be the one smiling she would be laughing when Ron had no one left and at that final thought with a large smile on her face she finished her song.

It's so funny how you will fall  
Its so funny how you will crash and burn

But don't come crying to me  
When you've got no one  
Cos I ain't losing sleep  
Don't come back to me

-Well what did you think. I thought I would write this songfic as a way to show why Zita just up and left and never had no kind of contact with Ron after Vir-Tu-Ron. I also didn't want Zita being all "O come back to me Ron" tears balling because his with Kim now I wanted her to be strong. The song sung in this Songfic is called We Don't Talk by Sir Cliff Richards. I like listening to Sir Cliff (You can Laugh if you want I'm used to it) and I listened to this song when I broke up with my girlfriend last year that's why I used it here. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please let me know what you think with some reviews. Thank You for Reading-


End file.
